


I see you in the daytime (and I hear you at night)

by magnoliafilms



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Driving, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Late at Night, M/M, One Shot, Smoking, Xiaojun is there but for like a second, idk i was just sad and sick of quarantine, vibe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:42:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24089860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnoliafilms/pseuds/magnoliafilms
Summary: He knows it's dangerous. His feelings for Ten have always been explosive. Threatening to bubble to the surface anytime they’re together. An intoxicating oil spill that sticks to every inch of Sicheng. Coats his hands and his hair and his mouth. It’s almost suffocating and he doesn’t know how to stop choking in it.or;Ten passes his driver's license test. He and Sicheng go driving.
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten
Comments: 11
Kudos: 54





	I see you in the daytime (and I hear you at night)

His phone dings. 

It’s an annoyingly piercing chime that rings out through the near-empty convenience store, the elderly woman near the tinned goods shoots him a glare and he offers her his best apologetic smile. 

As she turns away, he hurriedly fishes his phone from his jean pocket. The glaring time at the top of the screen reads 5:30 pm. Just three hours until his mundane shift is over. The text beneath the glowing numbers consists of two simple words and is void of all grammar and punctuation. 

_**Ten** : i passed _

_Congrats idiot._ Sicheng types in response, _I knew you could do it._

Sicheng fights the cheesy smile that sticks to his face as he presses the button to shut his phone off. He’s about to slip it back into his pocket when it chimes again.

It’s an offensive reminder that he needs to remember to turn his phone off during his shifts. He catches the older woman glaring at him again.

It’s the same grammarless kind of text.

_**Ten** : let me take you out for a drive _

_I’m working_. He responds.

_**Ten** : what time do you finish _

_Dejun is taking over at 8:30._

_**Ten** : I’ll pick you up. _

The first full stop of the evening. Sicheng grins, allowing that dumb smile to take over as he looks at his phone. 

_**Ten:** Ok. Ok. I’ll see you then. _

He knows it's dangerous. His feelings for Ten have always been explosive. Threatening to bubble to the surface anytime they’re together. An intoxicating oil spill that sticks to every inch of Sicheng. Coats his hands and his hair and his mouth. It’s almost suffocating and he doesn’t know how to stop choking in it.

But they’re friends.

Best Friends. 

And that’s all they ever been and all they’ll ever be.

  
  


Dejun shows up at quarter past. He raises his eyebrows as Sicheng hurries around, probably wondering why he’s so eager to leave. But he stays silent, takes a seat behind the counter, and pulls out his phone to pass the time. 

The shop is quiet enough at this hour, and Sicheng decides that Dejun can take care of himself for five extra minutes. He makes his way to the back, where his jacket is and shrugs it on with a sigh. It’s slightly too large on him and he has to roll the sleeves so that he can use his hands. He clocks out and shuffles back to the front of the store. 

Dejun doesn’t look up from his phone when Sicheng leaves. He calls out a half-hearted goodbye as Sicheng pushes open the door. The little bell above the door rings, signaling his departure. 

  
  


The street outside is practically empty. The few cars that line the street are void of passengers. Sicheng searches for Ten’s mother's minivan but is unable to see it anywhere. 

_You coming?_ He texts. A mild spell of embarrassment sinking into his chest, gripping his lungs like a vice.

Suddenly, a car pulls up in front of him. It’s certainly not a minivan, but the identity of the driver is soon revealed as Ten winds down the passenger window. 

“Like my new whip?” He says, raising an eyebrow sarcastically.

“It’s… Red.” Sicheng snorts and says simply, “And also not a minivan… Where on earth did you get this thing?”

“It was a gift from my parents. A congratulations for passing my license test first try.” He rubs his thumb lovingly along the steering wheel.

“What did I tell you?” Sicheng replies, resting his hand on the passenger door handle. “I knew you weren’t going to fail. You’re a good driver.”

“I doubt you’ll think that after tonight… But thank you.” Ten smirks, the easy grin finding its way onto his face in an instant, “Now get in! I wanna see how fast this thing can go.”

Ten’s car is nothing special. Being owned by at least three previous owners gives it an incredibly homely demeanor. It smells like lemons, and vanilla and hairspray and leather seat polish. Sicheng leans his head back against the headrest and inhales for just a moment. It’s all so wildly _Ten_ , that he has to take a moment to just breathe it in. Who knew a beat up old Holden Commodore could have stolen his heart. Sicheng couldn’t have loved it any less.

“I’m never leaving your car. Have fun peeling my decaying corpse off of your passenger seat.” He declares loudly, turning to face Ten as he puts the key into the ignition.

“There will be absolutely no dying in my brand new car.” Sicheng snorts, and Ten shoots him a dirty look, “Oi! She may be old, but she’s new to me!”

“Fair, Ten. Very fair. I love her. She got a name yet?”

“Louis.”

“For a female car?”

“I wasn’t aware that names had genders.”

“Oh shut up.”

“I think it suits her.” Ten says firmly.

“You know what? I do too.” Sicheng almost melts at the smile that gets him.

He leans his head back against the headrest as Ten starts the car. This time, he doesn't fight the grin that spills across his face as they take off. Sicheng presses a button on the radio and with a staticky crackle, familiar music flares into the car.

“It’s a greatest hits channel.” Ten says, “At some point in her previous life, Louis’s radio must have been broken, so now we’re stuck here.” Ten makes a non-committal wave towards the thing before putting his hand back on the steering wheel. Sicheng feels as though his face might split in two as he cranks the volume button up as Ten pulls onto the highway and Anni and Agnetha break into the chorus.

_Waterloo, I was defeated, you won the war._

He bursts into a smile as Ten sings the line, his beautiful voice filling the car. He’d always loved listening to Ten sing. How he wished he could freeze this moment and hold onto it forever. This moment of total freeness with his best friend. He joins in on the next line as Ten pushes the car past 100.

_Waterloo, promise to love you forevermore._

  
  


The roads through the hills are almost deserted. The car, despite its evident flaws, is an incredible drive. Ten turns the corners easily, pushing his foot harder on the accelerator. 

It’s that quiet time of night that sits just before the sun goes down. The sky is painted a beautiful blush colored shade of pink. Accented with floatsy clouds that drift across the great wide expanse. 

Ten winds down the windows. The wind rushes in and tosses their hair around as Ten brings the car up to 140. 150. They’re flying. Ten takes a hand off the steering wheel to grip Sicheng’s in his. He squeezes tight, before replacing his hand on the wheel.

Sicheng watches Ten from the side, stares at the piercings adorning his ear. Imagines kissing them, taking the jewelry into his mouth and– He stops himself from thinking too long about that. Staring out the window at the darkening sky instead.

  
  


They find themselves on a hill. Overlooking the bustling and crowded city. It’s quiet out, the only sound audible is the rustling of the south-easterly wind in the trees and their hushed breathing. They sit on the roof of Ten’s car, half under Sicheng’s gigantic coat, huddling against each other to keep out the cold. Ten huffs, spouting a cloud of steam in the chilly autumnal air.

He reaches into his pocket with teeth chattering and shaky hands, and pulls out a half empty packet of cigarettes. Sicheng has the decency to pretend to look shocked. Ten ignores him and puts one between his teeth. Flicking the lighter that he finds in his other pocket, he cups his hand around the little flame. 

Once it’s lit, he takes a long drag from the cigarette, holding it in his lungs for a warming moment before he breathes it out in a single steady breath. 

Sicheng reaches out and takes the lit cigarette from him, bringing it to his own mouth. Ten pretends to be offended, but says nothing as he watches Sicheng take a shallow drag. He’s never been much of a smoker, usually only doing so at parties or when he’s with Ten, but it feels right in this moment. He welcomes the warmth as it combats the cold air.

They sit, as the last of the sun sinks below the vibrant clouds on the horizon. A murky dusk coloured light surrounds them, settling as Ten takes another drag from the cigarette. They watch as the streetlights turn on, signaling the beginning of night time in their quiet city.

The drivers side window of the car is open, the radio still playing something that both of them half remember from years ago. Sicheng hums along, the lyrics escaping him entirely, but the melody is something unforgettable. Ten rests his head against his shoulder, sighing as he brings the cigarette to his lips yet again. He taps it against the side of the car, watching as the ash falls onto the dusty ground below.

“Can I try something?” Ten says, lifting his head to look Sicheng in the eyes, disrupting the quietness surrounding them, “You have to promise not to hate me.”

“I– Hate you? Why would I hate you?” 

“It’s… It’s nothing bad, I just need you not to hate me for this.” Ten says, his voice shakes as he speaks, wavering ever so slightly.

“Ok. Ok. As long as it’s nothing bad.” Sicheng finally concedes.

“Promise, Pinky swear.” Ten holds up his hand in front of Sicheng’s face and stares at him intently.

Sicheng locks their fingers together, spinning on the car roof to face him. “God I feel like a little kid.”

Ten opens his mouth, frowns and closes his mouth. Shifts in his seat and leans in. His face is inches away from Sicheng’s when he pauses. But when Sicheng doesn't pull away, he presses closer.

Kissing Ten, does not go how Sicheng had always hoped it would. His mouth tastes gritty, like the cigarettes he's been smoking all evening. But it’s _Ten_. And god only knows how long he’s ached to hold him here, like this. Kiss him with everything he has. Ten’s hands reach up, cradling his face, and it’s like a firework goes off in his chest. The oil spill catches fire and like that, he’s burning. 

The world around them becomes nothing but a colorless blur. He leans into the kiss, bites at Ten’s bottom lip. Ten presses back against him and it’s amazing. His mouth is so warm and it’s all Sicheng can think about. He pushes a hand into the back of Ten’s hair, tugging at the roots. Ten lets out a sound that shatters the quiet that had fallen over them. Sicheng pulls away. His breath clouds in front of them, twists in front of his mouth.

“Holy shit.” He says, feeling a little stunned and lost for words.

Ten pushes a hand through his hair awkwardly, Sicheng doesn't think he’s ever seen him look so nervous, “God, I’ve wanted to do that for a while.”

Sicheng short-circuits, his mind running laps to try and keep up with what's happening, “Yeah?” Is all he can offer.

“Yeah.” Ten says, he keeps his eyes down, refusing to make eye contact with Sicheng, “I’m sorry, please don’t hate me. You promised.”

He pulls in a heavy wavering breath. It’s then that Sicheng realizes he’s dropped the cigarette somewhere.

“I don’t– God Ten, I couldn’t hate you if I wanted to.” There's a pause, “I’ve wanted to… I’ve wanted to do that for a while as well.”

Ten’s head shoots up. Searching for something in Sicheng’s face. Whatever he’s looking for, he doesn’t seem to find it. 

“You’re kidding.” He says, eyes shining with something strange and wonderful all at the same time. Sicheng can see the city lights reflected in them, he thinks Ten has never looked more beautiful. 

“I wouldn’t. Not about this.” Ten takes in another shaky breath. Eyes wild and almost uncertain. He reaches forward and takes Sicheng’s hand in his own. 

“Why didn’t you ever say anything?” His voice is soft, like he’s afraid to crush and shatter something before it's begun.

“I didn’t want to fuck up our friendship. You mean too much to me. I couldn’t lose you over something like my stupid emotions.”

Ten laughs at that. Throws his head back, “God we’re so _fucking_ stupid. That’s why _I_ didn’t say anything.”

That’s when Sicheng gives in, takes Ten into his arms, holds him close and presses his nose into his hair. It’s long now, and he’s dyed it bleach blonde fairly recently. Sicheng pulls in a shaky breath, and he’s unsure of why he’s crying, he just knows that there are hot and wet tears running down his face.

Ten pulls away. Seeing the tears, he reaches up and wipes them away with his thumb. “Hey, hey. No… Don’t cry. It’s alright. Why are you crying? Did I upset you?”

“No, No.” Sicheng sniffs, wiping his eyes with his sleeve, “They’re happy tears.” He supplies a weak smile. Pointing to his face, “See.”

Ten smiles, wipes away another tear that's strayed down his face. “I’m glad.” 

They sit for a moment. Soaking in the pleasant quiet that’s surrounded them. The brilliant nighttime that has swallowed the world whole. Their hands are interlaced and Ten rubs his thumb along Sicheng’s knuckles. 

“Can I… Can I kiss you again?” Ten asks, he looks down at the intertwined hands. Sicheng taps the side of his face and brings them together. It’s softer this time. Beautifully temperamental and entirely all-consuming. Open-mouthed and warming. Their lips slide against each other in a sweet kind of rhythm and Sicheng threads his fingers through the hair at the back of Ten’s head.

It’s properly dark now. The only light coming from the shining buttons on the console of Ten’s car and a lonesome streetlight. The city shines brighter than ever. The darkened and picturesque landscape frames them as they find themselves folded into each other. Sicheng isn’t cold anymore. Doesn’t think he ever will be again. Ten’s breath ghosts over his lips as they pull away for a second, meeting again in another chaste kiss. 

They sit in Ten’s car. Hands twisted together above the center console. Sicheng can’t seem to stop smiling. As Ten turns the key in the ignition, Sicheng leans across and kisses his ear. He doesn’t think he’s ever been more in love. God knows they’ll have to talk about what this all means for both of them. Ten pulls onto the road and presses his foot on the accelerator. 140, 150. They’re speeding along the dark nighttime roads, and Ten brings their intertwined hands up to his mouth. Kisses each of Sicheng’s knuckles.

Yeah. They’ll be ok. They always are. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> [twt](https://twitter.com/thekeehorse)  
> • [cc](https://curiouscat.me/ghoulhwa)  
> 


End file.
